


Snapshots

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bakery, Canon compliant-ish, Coffee Shop, Fade to Black, Feelings, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Other, Sexual Tension, Telepath, Werewolf, faerie - Freeform, implied sex, magician, main cast interaction, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff
Summary: Events of Changeling through the eyes of an observer.





	1. The Changeling Girl

Elizabeth caught her first glimpse of the Changeling child in early October, when the younger girl was hurrying along the sidewalk, casting furtive glances around her. The Faerie woman scanned the street, frowning at some of the more daring Drifters, and sighed. Well, it couldn't be helped. Samhain was just around the corner; already she could feel the tingle of magic as it began to increase, a faint thrum against her skin.

The girl looked like she was on her way to The Murder, which did give Elizabeth pause. She was curious, but... well, if Kaya was working, things sometimes got awkward for them. Not that the Fae could blame the woman, though she'd had nothing to do with... that. She wasn't even part of any court, much less the Unseelie, nor had she even been alive when Kaya’s own abduction had occurred. And Elizabeth had been raised in both Faerie and the human world, so it wasn't as if she had no clue what the courts were capable of doing.

Well… even if Kaya was working, they'd formed a sort of truce, and this was too interesting to pass up. She stepped into the shop before grabbing her purse and flipping the sign on her door, indicating she'd be back later. This late in the afternoon, and on a weekday, she could afford to take a short break, and even if a Cryptic came looking for the special shop, well… no one was crazy enough to steal from a Faerie, usually. And the protections built into the shop just made it all the less likely anyone would try.

She passed by Divine Spheres on her way, waving to the owner when they caught sight of her through the window. Maybe she'd swing by the bakery and then the book shop on her way back…

Merle greeted her as soon as she opened the café door, giving her a broad grin. "Taking a break, Liz?" he asked. "Bit early, isn't it?"

The Fae smirked slightly. Damn crows, too smart for their own good sometimes. She wouldn't be surprised if he already knew why she was here. "It's been a slow day in the store, and I'm all stocked up for the online side of things. Figured a break would be nice." It wasn't a lie, either, it just wasn't the entire truth.

He took her explanation with ease, not once betraying if he suspected otherwise. She had to admit they were good. "The usual, then?"

"Yes, please. I'll be in the regular spot." Elizabeth had already taken note that her favorite seat was empty. As a bonus, it had a good view of the girl… and the boy she was meeting up with. Definitely another Cryptic, though she couldn't immediately recognize what.

She listened with half an ear, catching bits and pieces of conversation and noting when Kaya brought out a drink for the girl. Not too long after, the woman brought over Elizabeth's tea, setting it down on the table with a gentle clink. It was only somewhat surprising when the older woman settled into the chair opposite the Fae. "I hope you don't mind. I'm taking a break."

"You know I'm not going to ask. And I know you're not going to tell if I don't."

Kaya simply smiled, glancing over at the teens before turning her attention back to Elizabeth. "How's the business going?" she asked, rather than rise to the Fae's statements. "Still having issues with face-to-face stuff?"

Elizabeth huffed, blowing a bit of purple bangs out of her eyes, but she did give a slight smile. "It hasn't been too bad lately. I make a point not to offer anything 'on the house'. Seems to help."

"I imagine it would. You're better about it than some, at least."

The Fae snorted at that. 'Some', indeed. The Unseelie exile had an annoyingly bad habit of offering things for free, probably out of sheer habit than anything else. She, at least, had been raised to understand humans much more. Living in both realms was hard enough; it would have been so much worse if she hadn't had at least an inkling of how humans lived and acted. She had her father to thank for that.

"Well, I try." A pause. Another glance at the pair, who were now getting up to leave. "Are you going to help her?"

Kaya smiled again, that same, slight smile. "If she asks."


	2. The Baker's Son

The aroma of baked goods was potent even to the end of the block, and something about it was drawing Elizabeth in. She'd been meaning to swing by the bakery for a while, anyway, but whatever it was just smelled so good, and she had a bit of time, so why not?

Her cropped blue hair with it's purple streak made her stand out a bit, and she got several greetings on her way down the sidewalk, as she wove around Cryptic and non-Cryptic alike, taking care to avoid the birch spirit that had been lingering in the area. She did frown at that, making note that perhaps she could get a bane and try to drive the spirit away. There was no telling what the old woman would do if she weren't chased off.

The scent was almost overwhelming as she stepped into the bakery, and immediately her eyes were drawn to a tray of ornate cookies that Logan was just bringing out from the back. There was a long pause as their eyes met, and she heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll buy the entire tray's worth. Don't you dare think about putting those out for anyone else."

Ewan burst from the back, clearly intent on stopping his father, when he registered what she'd just said. He stopped, turning to look at her, and frowned. "Oh." A pause. "It's you. I was worried for a moment."

"Yes, nice to see you, too, Ewan, you're looking well." She rolled her eyes slightly, but there was a fond quirk to her lips.

He flushed a little at that and mumbled an apology. "Sorry, Liz. Just… you know him."

"Sometimes unfortunately so." She was much,  _much_ closer in age to Ewan than she was to his father; only a few years older than the young Dullahan. However, she'd been coming to the bakery almost since it opened.

"Wa willnae either ay ye ever lit me seel whit Ah bake?" groused the older Fae, but he began to bag up the cookies as she'd requested.

"Your da's pretty obtuse sometimes, isn't he?" she asked Ewan, snorting before turning her attention to Logan. "You know full well why you're not allowed. Don't worry, I'll share with mum. I'm sure they're delicious."

"Ah am nae!" he protested, before caving. "Ah, fine. Shaur wi' yer maw, 'en. Hoo is Alara daein', anyhaw?"

"She's just fine. Currently back… home. Dad misses her quite a lot, but it's not like he could go with her." Faerie wasn't safe for humans at the best of times, but especially not this time of year. Sometimes he went with her, though they never stayed for long and he took care not to eat any of their food. Food such as what Logan had just brought out.

Her father had probably had enough exposure just from her mother's own magic to prolong his life a fair amount, but sneaking into Faerie every few years certainly didn't hurt. Eventually he'd have to make a choice. At least the courts weren't getting tangled up in her parents' affairs, though, unlike Logan and his little family. She eyed him for a moment, before turning to Ewan. "So… the little one at your school. How is she faring?"

"Whit wee one? Fa ur ye talkin' abit? Ewan?" Logan stopped what he was doing to look at his son. "Some classmate ay yoors?"

"How did you know about her?" Ewan asked, pointedly ignoring his father.

"I saw her pass by the shop the other day, and then when I was in The Murder taking a break for some tea."

"I… don't talk to her much." He flushed again, clearly embarrassed. "There was an… incident right after she joined the club." No one needed elaboration on what that incident might have been. Poor lad; his Fae traits awakening had to have been much worse than her own. "I've taken her home once or twice, when she needed a ride, but that's about it."

Elizabeth made a noncommittal sound, shrugging one shoulder. "Well… couldn't hurt to ask. I hope she gets herself figured out… and soon." Though Ewan was ridiculously tall, she still managed to reach up to give him a quick pat on the shoulder. "Let me buy these cookies. Focus on keeping your da out of the kitchen," she said, rolling her eyes at Logan. "Save your confections for when there's more of us here to eat them." The admonishment wouldn't do much, she knew, but she felt like she had to say it anyway. "Don't make us tell your lovely wife what you've been doing."

His eyes grew wide at that, and he shook his head vigorously. "Nae! Anythin' but 'at!"

The speed with which he rang up her purchase and shooed her out of the bakery was nothing short of amazing - and also more than a little hilarious. She laughed her way out of the shop, waving as she left. She was only a couple steps from the door before she turned and opened it back, peeking her head back in. "Oh, and Ewan? Prepare a bit of broom. Just in case."

With that final word of warning given, Elizabeth headed back to her shop, where she could attempt to cleanse the cookies in the privacy of her own space. As delicious as they smelled, she didn't really want to eat even half of them, and she doubted they'd keep until her mother returned.


	3. The Ghost Whisperer

Elizabeth was outside, sweeping off the walk, when she caught sight of the Espers. They appeared to be investigating something, though she wasn't quite sure what. One of the Drifters that she couldn't see, no doubt. If either of them noticed her scrutiny, they made no sign of it, though she watched for several long moments, curiosity getting the better of her. She'd seen them around before, of course, but she only knew who and what they were because she'd asked her own agent.

Done with whatever they were doing, they crossed to her side of the street, talking and definitely seeming like they were searching for something. When they got close enough, she cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "There's a couple of nasty ones up ahead, by the alley."

The both of them stopped short, turning to look at her with questioning eyes. The younger one shuffled, perhaps a little uncomfortable. Young enough to still be in school. She gave him a slight, reassuring smile. "Just thought you should have a warning. They're Fae, so you might not be able to see them, but they're right nuisances." That damn birch spirit still hadn't left, despite efforts to run her out of town. With Samhain drawing so close, they might not be able to get rid of her until it was over. "Don't let them touch you."

"Giving advice for free?" asked the older Esper, a woman with a wild mass of curls. "Isn't that against the norm for you folk?" Her nod indicated Elizabeth's distinctly Fae ears.

She shrugged one shoulder, unbothered. "I sell charms, not advice. If I actively helped, I might have to take payment. But a word of caution is fine. Besides, I'm not a bird. It's not a requirement for me, and the compulsion is pretty weak." A benefit of being raised more human, she supposed.

"Miss Todd." A voice behind her caused her to startle. "What are you doing?" The speaker stepped forward, glancing down at her with an expression she still couldn't read. "Miss Monroe. Mister Lee."

Elizabeth bit back a grin as she looked up at her agent. "You're early, Thomas. Did your last appointment end quickly, or have you decided to start allocating more time for me?"

The two Espers nodded at him, before thanking her for her advice and moving on - cautiously, she noted - toward the alleyway.

"I shouldn't have to answer that, Miss Todd. Shall we?" he asked, gesturing for the door to her shop.

"By all means, after you." She was about to step through the door when she paused, taking one last glance at the pair down the way. The young man looked up briefly, meeting her eyes, before he hurried away. Interesting kid, that one.

She stepped into the shop, catching up to her agent and leading him through the 'employees only' door, which took them into the Cryptic half of her shop. As with many of the Cryptic businesses, there was the human-safe front, and a place other where people like her could do business in relative peace. A small Fae dragon, no larger than a cat, crooned at her as she entered, though he didn't leave his space by the tea warmer.

"Would you care for some tea, Thomas?" she asked with a grin, motioning for him to take a seat at the little table in the corner.

He leveled his gaze at her with a sigh. "Elizabeth…" he warned, finally dropping the formality. "You know better."

"Oh, come on. I'm teasing. I've got regular human-made tea right here. Twenty-five cents a bag. No Faerie drink, and it's not free. Would you like a cup?" A brief pause. "I don't recommend trying the cookies, though. I haven't managed to clear them all."

Though she didn't say where she'd gotten them, the look on his face told her he already strongly suspected who was the culprit. Not that going to talk to Logan would do anything. She doubted Thomas would even bother.


	4. The Featherbrain

Merle was nowhere to be seen when she came into the café, which was a bit of a disappointment. Of the brothers she’d dealt with, he was by far her favorite, with his sense of humor and propensity to gossip. The youngest of the brothers wasn’t a bad substitute in that regard, although… he was woefully clumsy.

Elizabeth took her usual seat, watching as he tripped over his own feet. At least he didn’t have anything in hand save menus, one of which he offered her with a cheeky grin despite his near-spill. “Lizzie! Do you even need one of these?”

She snorted softly. “I might.”

“One Lizzie usual, then.” He leaned forward, grinning and tugging at his scarf. “Merle is super busy right now in the back…” he began, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Do you want to hear what he did this morning?”

Gossips, all of them, but she loved every second of it. Corvin barely waited for her to say yes before he was regaling her with the morning’s events, only stopping when one of his older brothers poked his head out from the kitchen to tell him to get back to work.

He was bounding off to hand menus to other guests when Kaya came over, setting Elizabeth’s usual down in front of her. “Just you today?”

“Only for a little while. I came early. Agent Walker will be joining me shortly.” A pause as she watched the youngest crow, a frown on her face. Inexperienced or not, she was still Fae, and even she could tell his life energy was… abysmal, for all he acted otherwise.

Kaya followed her gaze, her expression mirroring Elizabeth’s. “You really are more human than not, aren’t you?” she asked softly, glancing back at the Faerie woman.

Elizabeth blew a lock of hair out of her eyes before taking a careful sip of her tea. “I like to think so, at least. Sometimes… well, sometimes it’s hard to resist things.”

“Like dancing naked in the moonlight?”

Both of them laughed at that, before Elizabeth shrugged helplessly. “That was _one time_. I’m just glad you’re the one that found me and not… well, anyone else.”

The door opened, and she looked up automatically, spotting her agent as he scowled in from the entrance. Elizabeth rolled her eyes slightly. “Kaya, a cup of _strong_ coffee for the grouch, please?”

The Changeling woman vanished to fill the order as Thomas spotted them; he approached her table at a stalk, making her wonder if the man ever actually chilled out. Corvin watched him pass, an odd look on his face that disappeared when he saw Elizabeth watching him, instead replaced by a broad grin as he came over to offer a menu to the agent.

Thomas accepted it with a grunt of thanks before he took the seat opposite Elizabeth, stern gaze leveling on her for a long moment. Kaya returned with a cup of black coffee and set it in front of him just then, breaking his attention. “Oh… I haven’t ordered yet. This isn’t mine.”

“I ordered it for you. You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.”

“Miss Todd…”

“You’re grouchier than usual, Thomas. Just drink the coffee and order a pastry.” A pause. “You do have pastries still, right?” That was asked of Kaya.

She caught sight of Corvin watching them again, though Elizabeth was careful to keep her expression neutral. The Murder didn’t go around announcing their abilities, though she’d guessed at a couple of them over the years; the youngest, however, still eluded her.

He vanished into the back, only for yet another brother to stick his head out from the kitchen. She’d seen him before, but couldn’t recall his name… started with an ‘L’? But he was gone again almost as quickly.

“I’ll get that order in for you, then,” Kaya was saying when Elizabeth turned her attention back. “More tea, Liz?”

“Yes, please, that would be nice.”

It was going to be a long meeting, she determined. And not just because of her agent.


	5. The Broom Rider

Elizabeth was in the back half of her shop, working, when the bell over the door jingled to let her know someone had come in. She was about to go and see who it was when a teen girl came in through the door. Cryptic, then. A normal human would have seen the door as being for employees only, rather than the entryway to the Cryptic side of the shop.

Magic was handy, even if hers was just clever use of glamour. There was no way her shop could exist in two places like The Murder did. That was far too much for her magic alone.

The silver on the table in front of her rippled slightly as it took the desired shape – finally – and, once she was certain it was done, she turned fully to face the girl. “Welcome to Charmed. Is there anything I can help you with?”

She wasn’t much taller than the girl, perhaps only two or three inches. They stood examining each other for a long moment before the younger one spoke. “I hope so? My friend is having trouble sleepwalking. We’ve got a solution – a potion – but I was hoping maybe there would be something else that could help.”

That piqued her interest. “Sleepwalking? Magical or normal?”

“Faerie.” The look on her face said plenty. “We’re using a bane right now. I heard that you’re not… associated with the courts, so it seemed safer to ask you first.”

If Elizabeth were the betting sort, she’d bet money that the friend was the Changeling girl she’d seen around town the past week or two. And the girl was right; she _was_ the safer Faerie to ask. Logan and the annoying cat were still associated with the Unseelie in some form or fashion, and were also considerably more… _Fae_ than she was.

“I would actually like to help, but the potion is likely working better than anything I could make. Charms and amulets are all well and good for some things, but you’d need iron for that and… well, I can’t work with iron.” It burned her just as badly as it did other Faeries. Worse, in some ways, since her magic was centered around silver.

The girl nodded, as if she’d suspected as much. “It was worth asking… what is that?” she asked, her original thought trailing off as she caught sight of Cooper.

“That is Cooper. He’s a Faerie who just so happens to enjoy looking like a tiny dragon. He just came up to me one day looking like that.” She shrugged, watching him as he crooned up at the pair. “You can pet him, if you’d like.”

“It’s safe?”

“As safe as any Fae creature can be. He likes his head scratched.” Elizabeth grinned broadly. “Coop is basically a cat.”

The girl obliged him, dutifully scratching his head between his eye ridges until he was crooning happily, content and droopy. “It must be interesting having a tiny dragon around. What does he look like to humans?”

Elizabeth’s grin turned into a snicker. “A bearded lizard. It freaks out some of the customers, so he stays back here most of the time where the glamour doesn’t affect him. Turns out some people don’t like reptiles.”

The girl laughed and spent a few more moments paying attention to the shop pet before she straightened, nodding to herself. “I’m sorry if I distracted you from your work.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the Faerie said, waving a hand slightly. “I wish I could be of more help, but the only things that can fix this issue are beyond my control. I hope your friend gets it figured out soon.” Her gaze shifted to a calendar on the wall, frowning. Samhain was only a few days away.

“So do I.” A pause. “I’m Ally, by the way. What’s your name? Everyone just told me the shop and to look for the blue-haired lady.”

“Elizabeth. But you can call me Liz… or Lizzie. I’m not picky. Only my case agent calls me Elizabeth,” she commented with a fond roll of her eyes. “And my parents when they’re annoyed.”

“Well, then, Liz… I have to go, but even if you couldn’t help, I’m glad I stopped by. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Sorry I couldn’t help. Feel free to come in for jewelry or other charms, though!”

Elizabeth waved as the girl left, and continued to watch through the door until she was completely gone from the shop. She turned a critical eye to Cooper and sighed. “This town never ceases to amaze, does it?”

He rustled his wings in a sort of shrug before settling back in for a nap while she returned to her work.


	6. The Fluffy Boy

“I think you should at least give it a look. I didn’t stop to look at everything when I was here, but what I saw was really pretty,” a voice was saying as the door to Elizabeth’s shop opened.

It sounded familiar, and she paused what she was doing to look up, peeking out the dividing door to see the girl from a few days before, and a boy of a similar age. From his eyes alone she could tell he wasn’t human. No human she’d ever seen had eyes that particular shade of gold. “Ah, welcome back! I see you’ve brought a friend?”

The girl – Ally, she remembered – grinned and seemed to almost be dragging her friend. To his credit, his expression was amused, perhaps fondly exasperated. “I asked for her help picking something out for… a friend…”

Ally rolled her eyes. “Whatever you need to tell yourself.”

Elizabeth bit back a laugh and simply smiled instead, gesturing for them to join her in the back. “Did you have anything in particular in mind? Charms, amulets? Or regular, non-magical jewelry?”

The pair of teens exchanged glances. “Something in the amulet range?” he asked, looking around at the stands and hooks and displays. “Uh… what do you think, Ally?”

“Maybe something a little more on the protective side?” She investigated a few pieces, frowning slightly before turning to Elizabeth. “It’s for the friend I mentioned last time.”

Aha. The Changeling girl. “Perhaps, then, not something strictly for protection, but more of an aid?” She pursed her lips, considering what she had available. Amber was a good luck stone, often used as a lover’s gift – and she suspected the boy at least had a crush on the Changeling girl. It could be used to purify energy. Not needed at the moment, perhaps, but useful in the future.

And if it were coupled with imbued silver in any number of protective shapes, it could serve fairly well.

Elizabeth moved around her shop and gathered a few items, carefully laying them on the counter. “I think one of these would be suitable,” she offered, taking a seat nearby and grabbing Cooper as he came to investigate. He groused at her but settled in anyway, happy to take up her warm lap.

“Danny, what do you think?” the girl asked, going to investigate them.

Elizabeth caught a flash of fangs when he smiled, confirming her suspicions. Odd that he was with a Witch, though, at least in her experience, but a loner wasn’t entirely unheard of. Just uncommon. Danny, as Ally had called him, joined the girl in looking over the necklaces.

“Does this one have any meaning?” he asked, pointing to a pendant that had silver curls framing a pair of amber stones.

It was a simple design, but its simplicity only aided its abilities. Elizabeth picked it up carefully. “This one is a representation of protection and companionship. Think of it as… a hug, perhaps? In magical terms, at least.”

Ally shot the boy a broad grin. “You should get her that one, then.”

“I can make a custom piece, if you’d prefer, but it would take some time.” She didn’t mention the added cost she normally applied to custom pieces, but the look on his face suggested he already knew custom work tended to cost more.

“No… no, I like this one.” He offered another small smile, his cheeks flushed slightly.

“It’s one of my favorite pieces,” she agreed amiably, shooting him a teasing grin. “I’m sure your _friend_ will really like it.” Not to mention the amber would look good on the girl, with her red hair. Elizabeth remembered that much.

Ally snickered softly. “Oh, I’m sure she’ll love it!”

Elizabeth gently deposited Cooper on her seat as she stood; he immediately curled up into the warmth, turning a sleepy eye on the teens in half-hearted interest. Lazy little dragon that he was, he couldn’t be bothered to move when nothing particularly exciting was happening.

She rummaged around under the counter and produced a simple jewelry box, fitting the necklace into it with care before closing the box and setting it on the counter. “There we are. How will you be paying?”

“Is cash okay?”

“Better than your firstborn. Don’t… don’t ask how many times I’ve heard that joke, please,” she added with a sigh as she rang up the purchase.

Thomas had told her a thousand times or more that she needed to have prices on her items, but she’d always pushed back against him on that. Sure, she might overcharge the occasional jerk, but her prices were usually fair… and it allowed her to give a discount when she thought it was needed.

Her agent would just have to gripe at her for it later.

Danny looked at the price on the screen and frowned, but if he suspected anything, he didn’t say. He pulled out his wallet and counted out money, handing her far more than what she’d priced it at.

Elizabeth raised a brow and took only what she’d asked for, returning the rest to him. “Too much. It’s a bad idea to make a Faerie feel indebted to you. And don’t thank me, either.” She hesitated and took an extra dollar from his change. “Payment for advice,” she said, waving it. “Haven’t had much contact with Faeries, have you?”

“Only a couple,” he admitted.

“And the younger one is a lot more human-like,” added Ally.

If she had to guess, it was Logan and Ewan to whom they were referring. “Mm, we’re a tight-lipped lot. Just try to keep it in mind, okay? It could come in handy. I hope your lady friend appreciates the necklace.”

The bell chimed, alerting her to another presence. Cooper looked up from his seat and warbled a shrill greeting as her agent stepped through the door. “Ah… Thomas,” she said with a grin. “Just a moment.”

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” said the Witch, glancing between Faerie and agent, giving the man a polite nod of recognition that Danny echoed. “Perhaps we’ll see you around town, Lizzie!” she added with a wave.

Thomas waited until the teens were gone before he looked at the array of necklaces still on the counter, the register, and the money she was just putting away before he sighed heavily, taking his customary seat and fishing out a quarter. “I’m making myself a tea and then we’re going to talk… again.”

“Whatever you say, Thomas,” she agreed with a smirk.


	7. The Animal Lover

The front of her store was in utter chaos. Stands were knocked over, jewelry strewn about, and there was fur _everywhere_. She glared down at the Fae, who had cornered what looked to be a cat. The two had clearly gotten into it, though she had no idea how the cat had managed to get into her shop in the first place.

Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh. “You. In the back. _Now_.” Her firm command was accompanied by a stern gesture to the back of the shop. Cooper almost looked about to argue in his own dragon-ish way before she glared, green eyes narrowing angrily at him.

Luckily the blinds were still drawn, so she simply flipped the sign on the door to ‘Closed’ and shut the door to the back of shop. Not the best barricade for a Fae creature, but it would do for the moment. The cat watched her warily for a time, but she simply went about cleaning, ignoring it so that it would get used to her presence.

When it began to creep out from behind a shelf, she turned and knelt down, holding her hand out. “Come on, then. Let me take a look at you.”

It sniffed at her tentatively before giving a plaintive mew, rubbing against her hand. “Ah, there’s a good kitty. How in the world did you get in here, hm? Can I pick you up?”

She didn’t wait for a response before she scooped up the cat – a boy, she noted – and began to examine him for any wounds. It looked to her as though he’d just had some fur ripped out; she saw no signs of scratches or anything bleeding. That was good.

He didn’t protest too much. Perhaps someone’s house cat that had gotten out, or a very well-fed stray. Honestly she wasn’t much of a cat person, so she didn’t know too much about their behaviors or… anything, really.

Elizabeth freed a hand and fished her phone out of a pocket, barely looking at who she was calling before the phone began to ring.

“What did you do this time?” asked a gruff voice, when he finally answered.

“I’m wounded you think so little of me,” was her immediate response. “A cat got in and Coop attacked it. I don’t know how long I’ll be, but I’m heading to the rescue to do… something with the cat.”

There was a long stretch of silence, finally broken by a heavy sigh. “I’ll meet you there.”

The line went dead, leaving Elizabeth to stare at the phone in her hand before making a face. “I’m getting that man a coffee,” she said firmly, patting the cat. “Don’t you agree that’s a good idea? He’s much too grumpy in the morning.”

She called ahead to The Murder to have a coffee for Thomas and a tea for herself all ready to go. A cardboard box served as a makeshift carrier for the cat, and then they were off. Merle graciously met her outside, taking her payment and handing her the drinks, carefully tucked into a bag for easier carriage while she juggled them and the box full of cat.

Thomas was waiting for her when she arrived, his arms folded and a stern gaze following her progress as she walked up to the rescue center’s door. “Why didn’t you drive?”

“Seemed pointless. Take the cat inside for me as payment for the coffee I got you,” she said, shifting slightly so that he could reach the box easily.

His features softened for a brief moment before he sighed and unfolded his arms, reaching out to take the makeshift carrier. They entered together and approached the counter, Thomas setting the box down carefully, eliciting only the softest of mews from the cat inside.

The tall blonde at the counter looked up, frowning slightly as he glanced between the two of them to the box they’d set down. Elizabeth found it hard to pinpoint his age, but she’d say late teens or early twenties, perhaps. A volunteer, from the tag he wore.

He seemed to recognize Thomas, which was confirmed when her agent nodded at him. “Mr. Loewe.”

“Mr. Walker. What have we here?” asked the young man, opening the box to see the cat inside.

“I found him in my shop this morning. Don’t know how he got in, but my shop… pet… wasn’t too thrilled with the intrusion.” She shrugged, glancing around at the other people. The volunteer might be a Cryptic, but certainly not everyone in earshot was.

“Well, I don’t see any cuts or bites on him, so that’s a good sign. Was there a collar?”

“I didn’t see one. I was thinking he might be a well-fed stray, but I’ve never seen him around before… have you?” she asked, turning to Thomas.

The taller man shook his head. “No, but cats normally know better than to hang around your store. Cooper’s not friendly with them.”

That was the fault of the damn Cait Sidhe honestly. She’d tormented Cooper for a while, stalking and chasing him around, just… being herself, and he hadn’t taken very kindly to it. He’d thus decided _all_ cats were bad. She’d had wards up, just in case, but clearly she would need to check those.

“Just to be sure we don’t miss anything, what _is_ … Cooper, you said?” She nodded. “In case we need to run any blood screens, should we find a bite.”

“Err… might I borrow a pen and paper?”

The volunteer – Marc, she read – frowned but handed over the requested items. In very careful letters, she printed, in bold letters: COOPER IS A FAERIE CREATURE THAT LOOKS LIKE A DRAGON. IF YOU HAVE MAGICAL HEALERS, IT MIGHT BE NECESSARY.

He took one look at the sheet, the frown deepening into a scowl as he put it through a shredder. “I see. I will see to it personally, then. It is good you brought him here. We will make sure he gets treated and attempt to locate an owner.”

“Thank you.” Thomas nodded at him and placed his hand on the small of Elizabeth’s back, steering her toward the door before she could say anything that would get her – or Marc – into trouble. “We appreciate it. Please let me know if anything is amiss.”

They didn’t wait for a response, and were soon enough outside, Thomas accepting the coffee with a sigh. “Why do you make everything so difficult?” he asked, after a long drink.

“Hey! It’s not like I made this happen!” she protested, pouting up at him. “All I can think is something wore down the wards. I’ll have to renew them when I get back.”

Thomas closed his eyes, clearly biting back another sigh. “Okay. Let’s go, then.”

She paused and glanced back, peering in through the door at the volunteer, who was just turning away with the cat in his arms. Satisfied, she nodded and began the walk back to her store.


	8. The Night Mosquito

Elizabeth was grateful that - annoying as her Faerie compulsions were - at least they didn’t have her walking out of her house naked.

Oh, no. The naked part waited until she was actually _in_ the forest. It didn’t matter that it was a bit chilly out. What mattered was that the night was clear and the trees were calling her. Though it was perhaps less the trees and more the edges of Faerie pushing against Pine Hollow that called to her.

Either way, she was outside and mostly stripped before she managed to shake off the compulsion, the chill and the prickling of blackberry vines against her feet were enough to bring her back to her senses. She heaved a sigh, checking to see if she had her phone. Nope.

Of course not. That would be too easy.

The Faerie did have a reasonable idea of where she was, but it was still frustrating, effectively being stranded with only the clothes she’d left the house in and nothing else. No money, either. Well, then.

She oriented herself, turning in the direction she _thought_ town was, and began walking, carefully picking her way out of the woods. Her shoes had been easier to find this time, which was a blessing, but they weren’t the most solid for traipsing about the woods at night. Still, it was better than nothing, and she found her way to the road easily enough.

It made it a lot easier to figure out where she was. From there, she began trudging back toward town, vaguely recalling there was a convenience store along the way that was open late. It should still be open, and perhaps she could borrow the use of a phone.

By the time she reached the store, the cold had settled in and she was shivering. The door pushed open easily, and she stepped in, shuddering violently as the warm air hit her, assaulting her nerves. The teen at the counter looked up, a shock of purple hair falling into his face.

It took him a moment to focus in on her, and when he finally did, he began to blush - just a little - at her appearance.

Well, she _had_ just been mostly naked. Some things were bound to be a bit more obvious at the moment.

“Uh… hi! Can I help you find anything?” he asked, trying to look at basically anywhere but her without being rude.

She bit back a smirk and approached the counter with a weary sigh. “Actually, I was hoping I might be able to borrow a phone? I need to make a call and mine is, uh… well, not with me.”

“Oh! Sure, yeah, you can use the store phone as long as it’s local.” He hesitated a moment, gaze flicking up to her hair. “That’s a cool color mix you’ve got,” he said as he set the store phone down where she could grab it.

Elizabeth grinned broadly, brushing a bit of pale purple out of her eyes. “Thanks, I do it myself. Yours is pretty neat, too. Love the vibrant purple.”

He flushed even deeper at that, his sheepish grin revealing short fangs. “Yeah? You don’t think it looks too weird?”

“Nah, it works great with your aesthetic.” She grabbed the phone and frowned down at the buttons before carefully dialing, chewing on her lower lip as she waited.

He might not pick up, since it wasn’t a known number.

The phone rang… and rang… and rang…

… until finally a groggy, gruff voice came through the earpiece. “Hello?”

“Ah, Thomas? It’s Elizabeth…”

“... where are you?”

She glanced around, searching for the name of the convenience store, and told him. When he confirmed - sounding much more awake - she added, “Please bring my spare coat. It’s really cold.”

“How are you going to settle this debt?” he asked wearily. She could hear rustling in the background, the faint thumping of steps, a door shutting.

“I’ll figure it out by the time you get here,” she promised. “See you soon.” The line went dead and she handed the phone back to the clerk - Elliot, from his nametag - with a smile. “I appreciate you letting me use the phone.”

“It’s no trouble. Lots of people have to. Their phones are dead or lost or whatever. It happens.” He grinned brightly, the fangs flashing in the light. His gaze flicked up to her ears, then again at her hair, considering. He must know, or at least suspect, but to his credit he said nothing. Likely there was audio on the store cameras, and that would just be an inconvenience to everyone if he said something that could out the community.

“I recommend standing in that corner to warm up,” he said, pointing. “While you wait for your boyfriend.”

“Oh, he’s not… uhm… he’s just a friend.” It was her turn to blush, apparently. “Not even sure he could be called that, since he kind of has to put up with me,” she added softly, almost to herself.

If Elliot heard that last bit, he said nothing. “Well, friend or whatever, I guess it’ll still take him a few minutes to get here. So you might as well try to be as warm as you can.”

“That’s true, yeah.” She settled in under the vent, sighing happily as warm air brushed over her. “Ah, you’re right, this is nice.”

It didn’t take Thomas that long to get to her, all told. The door opened, setting off a chime she hadn’t noticed before, and nodded to the boy before turning and heading straight for her. Draped across one arm was a spare coat she’d left with him the last time this had happened; he held it up for her, allowing her to slip it on quickly.

She shot him a grateful smile, reaching a hand into a pocket and pulling out her emergency wallet. “Thank you, Elliot, for allowing me the use of the phone,” she said, fishing out a silver coin and placing it on the counter. “Payment,” she said under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

Thomas led her out of the store and to his car, but neither opened a door. Instead, he turned to face her.

He was considerably taller than her, and his closeness meant she either had to take a step back or crane her neck to look up at him. As uncomfortable as it was, though, she wasn’t the sort to back away. Not from him, especially. “So… what do _you_ want as payment for helping me?” she asked, her voice soft.

Blue eyes studied her for a long moment. “Stay the night in my guest room until after Samhain,” he finally said. “Faerie is pushing in more and more and I’d rather not have to deal with the fallout if you vanish.”

She closed her eyes and gave a harsh laugh, shaking her head slightly. “Well, I don’t have much choice. At least take me home first so I can get some changes of clothes.”

“Of course.” He opened the door for her, gesturing for her to settle into the car.

It had already been a long night, but it seemed to her like it was just going to get longer.


	9. The Agent and the Fae

The first night spent in Thomas’ guest room had ended with no more incidents. She’d been much too tired to do more than crawl into the bed and immediately fall asleep, not even bothering to change out of the clothes he’d picked her up in.

She went to her shop the next day, business as usual, though he’d stopped in to check on her earlier than he typically did. Something was different between them, though she couldn’t quite put her finger on what, and honestly she was too distracted by everything else to really be able to focus on it.

Her skin tingled constantly in reaction to the magic building up in the air, sensitive to even the most minor of disturbances. It made focusing on _anything_ difficult, even her work. Elizabeth had attempted three different pendants before deciding they would need to be purified and attempted again after Samhain, as she’d flubbed their shaping _and_ imbued them with far too much magic.

It was not the best start to the day.

By the time she was ready to close up the shop, she was running on auto-pilot and had begun to head home when she heard the distinctive ring of an incoming text.

“My house, not yours.” That was all it said. A single, stark reminder that she wasn’t to stay anywhere else until after Samhain. It was what he’d asked in payment, and she was bound by that contract.

Oh, there were loopholes. Ways around it, or to delay having to go over, at the very least. His phrasing hadn’t exactly been the best, despite having dealt with her and her Fae-ness for… well, for a few years at this point.

Thing was… she didn’t really _want_ to use the loopholes. A part of her was, in fact, glad that he’d reminded her before she’d made it home, though she could have gone there first regardless.

At least she hadn’t made it too far. She hadn’t driven, which meant turning around and heading in a different direction was easy, though she did have to duck her head to avoid some of the Drifters that were wandering the main streets. The birch woman was still around, but she paid Elizabeth no notice, which was all to the good.

Maybe she would drive to the shop until after Samhain. She could protect herself easily enough, but that didn’t mean she wanted to wander the streets like a lit beacon, either.

And Thomas would probably prefer that.

When she arrived at his house, she saw him standing out front waiting for her, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed, the picture of annoyance. “You walked?” he asked, his voice gruff. “Why didn’t you get your car?”

“I wasn’t exactly thinking about it,” she pointed out, frowning. “I haven’t been able to focus all day. You want me to bring my car tomorrow, remind me.” At that, she waved her phone in his face pointedly. “Or would you prefer I just not go anywhere? Tomorrow’s Samhain, you know.”

That elicited a heavy sigh as he turned and opened the door, waving her into the house. “I’m well aware. They’re mobilizing everyone they can at the agency.” The door shut firmly behind them, but he made no move to go further into the house.

Elizabeth turned to look at him, curious. “That’s pretty standard, though.” Something about him was definitely… off. “Is something wrong?”

There was a brief shift as his shoulders slumped, a movement so slight she barely caught it before he was straightening up. “I requested an early evening shift, which was granted. But I want you here before nightfall.” A pause. “I’d rather you not go out tomorrow at all, but I won’t stop you.”

He fell silent, and the silence stretched as she mulled it over. This wasn’t the first time he’d been overly protective during a magical influx. He’d been just as bad during the summer solstice. When had he started getting like this? Certainly he hadn’t always been.

They both knew she was capable of protecting herself. She had wards on the shop, on her own home… hell, she’d even laid wards on his own house at his request. This was the first time he’d made her stay where he could keep an eye on her, though.

She scrubbed her face with her hands and sighed. “I’ll think about it. Right now I’m hungry and tired.”

He’d begun walking again, but hesitated, glancing between her and the kitchen as if he were just now thinking of that. She’d had breakfast at The Murder, as she often did, and lunch at the shop, so this was the first mealtime at Thomas’ house. “I’ll cook,” he finally said, his back to her though she could see a light flush creeping up his neck. “Buy me a coffee at some point in exchange.”

Because he wasn’t facing her, he couldn’t see the look on her face. The Faerie contracts were getting… ridiculous. He was being so, so careful not to do anything that could indebt him to her, or her to him, and she was honestly tired of it. She was human enough that the compulsion for such contracts was largely a non-issue, at least for such minor things as dinner or buying coffee.

He'd been the one to insist on them, and it was, frankly, getting annoying.

Dinner was a quiet affair. He was a good cook, and knew her preferences well enough that she would normally have enjoyed it, but her mood had grown more sour as the night wore on. Elizabeth ended up going to bed early, ignoring Thomas when he tried to talk to her, going so far as to shut the guest room door in his face.

She didn’t sleep particularly well, instead tossing and turning as she tried to piece together why he’d been acting the way he was. No matter how she looked at it, she could really only see one possibility.

Once morning arrived, she slipped out of the house, bleary-eyed and frustrated, and made her way to The Murder. Merle took one look at her, made her a strong tea – and a coffee for Thomas at her request – and handed them to her. “You should probably just tell him,” he said with a small smile at her half-hearted glare.

Predictably, Thomas was waiting for her outside when she returned. She thrust his coffee at him and followed him inside. The walk had calmed her down some, at least.

Elizabeth had a plan. Maybe it wasn’t a very _good_ plan, but it was all she had. And, well… she was still Fae. Underhandedness was just kind of a thing, and this was… probably more than a little underhanded.

“I will stay here the rest of the day… on one condition,” she said, gaining his attention.

He nodded slightly, as if he’d expected that – and he probably had, as often as they’d been doing these ridiculous contracts. Thomas didn’t say anything, though, clearly waiting for her to continue as he sipped on his coffee.

“You have to kiss me. And I don’t mean a peck on the lips. A _kiss_.”

Time seemed to slow in that moment. He choked on the coffee, coughing and spluttering. Clearly he’d never expected something like that from her, even though he knew full well how capricious Faeries could be. Elizabeth did gain some small satisfaction from the look on his face, but she didn’t let that amusement show, because she was entirely serious.

Once he regained the ability to breathe properly, he set the coffee down. “Elizabeth…”

“I’m serious,” she said immediately, halting whatever he was about to say. “You insist on contracts, and all I can assume is that it’s to keep things professional. Well, this is a contract.” But there was nothing professional about her request, and now they both knew it.

She was a Faerie, and Faeries were all too happy to twist things to get what they wanted. She knew – had known, really – but had been convinced he only saw her as a nuisance… until the other night. Who in their right mind would tell someone they disliked to stay in their house? Regardless of the reason he gave…

Thomas hesitated before he walked over to her, his steps measured, careful. Like he was afraid she would spook and vanish. “You’re absolutely certain that’s the payment you want?” he asked, his voice rough and low.

Elizabeth stared up at him, defiant. “I am one hundred percent sure of it.”

Another moment’s hesitation before he gave the faintest of nods. The gap between them closed, and all pretense vanished the moment his lips touched hers. Whatever resolve he’d been hiding behind broke. They were moving, moving, until her back pressed up against the wall, Thomas pushing against her, kissing her soundly – she’d go so far as to say _hungrily_ – however many months of pent-up emotion pouring out.

And she returned it just as fervently, one hand cupping the back of his neck, fingers brushing into his hair, while the other clung to his shoulder.

They finally broke, panting for breath. He leaned back slightly, unwilling to break contact, and searched her features. “You…” he began, then took in a deep, shuddering breath, closing his eyes before trying again. “You drive me crazy. You know that, right?”

She caught his gaze when his eyes opened again, her lips curving in a slow, pleased smile. “Kind of hoping I can drive you crazier.”

Whatever else she’d wanted to say was lost when he captured her for another kiss, instead eliciting a pleased hum low in her throat. It was several more minutes before anything else could be said, but really… what else had to be?


	10. Samhain

The day itself was fairly uneventful.

After Elizabeth’s contract had told her what she’d wanted to know, she and Thomas had finally settled down enough for him to fix his rumpled clothes and mussed hair, while Elizabeth convinced him it was safe to let her cook breakfast for them.

She made an extra effort to keep any Faerie magic out of the food. They weren’t actually a couple yet, confessed feelings aside, and even if they were it would have to be a gradual thing. Exposure to Faerie magic was… odd. Fickle.

They ate breakfast in comfortable silence, a far cry from the tense dinner the night before. It was over much sooner than she wanted, though, as he still had to go in for the morning. He would be back around noon, then out again for the evening shift as Samhain settled across the town.

So her morning was spent curled up on his couch, watching whatever was on television without really paying attention to it. Feelings or no, relationship or no, she _had_ made a contract. So she stayed inside, more than a little bored.

He found her dozing when he returned at lunch, a bag of sandwiches from The Murder in one hand. Thomas stood and watched her for a long moment, a soft smile on his face.

The aroma roused her enough to blink blearily up at him, momentary confusion on her face as she came to wakefulness.

It was, perhaps, too much for him after the morning’s ordeal. Thomas set the bag down carefully before kneeling beside the couch and leaning forward to claim a kiss. She gave a surprised squeak, the shock bringing her fully aware, and then she was pulling him onto the sofa with her, until he was laying mostly on top of her.

He was nearly a foot taller than her, and weighed considerably more, yet somehow he managed to fit on the couch without completely squishing her. Or perhaps she didn’t care, because she only seemed to respond more eagerly to the physical contact.

Food went forgotten as they lay together, both releasing months of pent up frustrations and emotions. His blazer was off, shirt half-buttoned before he came to his senses long enough to pull away. When she made a sound of protest, he gave her a quick, reassuring kiss. “Not here,” he said, nodding to the living room.

Elizabeth’s smile was almost predatory when she realized what he meant. Maybe it was because it was Samhain – things always got a little weird around these sorts of events – but she knew she didn’t want to wait any more, and was pleased that he didn’t seem to be up for waiting, either.

And seeing this new part of Thomas was… exciting. He was usually so stoic that it was impossible not to get caught up now that he was letting her see how he really felt.

It was a miracle that they made it to the bedroom, really. They stopped numerous times between the couch and bed, Thomas pressing her against the wall, helping each other remove articles of clothing…

… they were breathless and incredibly aroused by the time they made it to his room. With no clothing to get in the way, there was nothing stopping them, though Thomas did hesitate, looking her over. Checking to see if she was sure this was what she wanted.

In answer, she tugged him down until they were touching, skin to skin, and kissed him hungrily.

He needed no further invitation.

 

* * *

 

Afterward, happily spent and freshly bathed, she lay half on top of him, using his shoulder as a pillow as they dozed. One of his arms encircled her waist, keeping her flush against him while his other hand drowsily traced the lines of her body, as if he was memorizing every curve. She could hear his heartbeat and the slow, even pace of his breathing.

“Thomas?” she asked, her voice soft. He made an inquisitive sound, encouraging her to continue. “How long?”

His hand stilled briefly. When it moved again, it felt more… reassuring than it had before. “Last Samhain,” he finally said, after a long stretch of silence.

A year. One whole year, he’d been keeping his feelings for her locked away. She frowned and shifted to look at him, examining his face. The stubble lining his jaw, the scar on his right cheek. That scar hadn’t always been there. He’d gotten it last year… when he’d blindly followed her to pull her out of danger. Had he gone in knowing how he felt? Or had it come after, evaluating why he’d gone after her? Did it even matter?

She reached up and carefully, delicately traced it with a finger. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

His chest rumbled with a sharp laugh. “I’m your _agent_ , Elizabeth. I can’t… we can’t… we _shouldn’t_ …”

“But we are,” she pointed out, lifting herself up so she could look him in the eyes. “And I’ve read your rulebook, you know. They discourage it, but there’s nothing explicitly saying we _can’t_. You might have to be reassigned, but…” They knew the likelihood of that.

The agency was short on people to begin with. Would they really want to assign someone else to her, knowing how mercurial Faeries could be?

“It’s a bit too late to second-guess things now, isn’t it?” She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he could respond, effectively silencing him. When they parted, her eyes had a mischievous, almost wicked glint to them. “You’re mine now, Magician.”

That got a real laugh out of him. “Is that so, Faerie?”

“It is, indeed. Let me show you.”

When he showed up a few hours later for his evening shift, a little disheveled and sporting a brand new silver earring, no one said a word... though he did catch a not-so-subtle exchange of money between agents.

Well… it could always be worse, he supposed.


End file.
